Attack Of The Killer Easter Bunny
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Suddenly she heard a child scream, and she raised herself up to see her son, their son, deliver a well aimed kick to the Easter Bunny’s shin.


Okay, the idea for this little ficlet came from seeing a couple of pictures on a friend's Myspace profile, and I just had to write it! So enjoy, and please review! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I asked the Easter Bunny for El and Liv, but he said they were too big for the basket... dang it...

This little story is for **Rach, Essy, Runner**, and the person whose profile inspired this: **LivNEl4Ever**! Thanks, bunnies!

Olivia grinned as she watched her husband help their son find Easter eggs hidden among the grass and bushes. Unconsciously, she rubbed her swollen belly and laid back on the picnic blanket that Elliot had laid out on the grass for her. Off in the distance, she could see Alex and Munch lying on the grass together, but she didn't see Fin.

"Strange," she thought out loud. Suddenly she heard a child scream, and she raised herself up to see her son, their son, deliver a well aimed kick to the Easter Bunny's shin. The Easter bunny fell to the ground, and her son ran back to her, flinging himself into her arms.

"Mama!" he wailed, and she gently rocked him back and forth and shushed him softly. Elliot appeared a few minutes later and sat down beside them, rubbing their son's back tenderly.

"It's okay, Matt," Olivia murmured, kissing her son's forehead. Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and ruffled Matt's hair.

Fin walked up to them a few minutes later, limping and looking apologetic. "You okay?" Elliot asked between chuckles, and the other man openly glared at him.

"That's the last time I play an Easter Bunny," Fin grumbled as he plopped down beside Olivia and tucked his hands under his head. Olivia grinned and rubbed his stomach with her hand, saying, "Aw, poor Fin. Does that mean you're not going to be Santa this year, either?"

He glared at her. "My bony ass partner can be Santa."

"But Fin," Elliot drawled. "You know that Munch in a Santa suit would traumatize any child."

"Hey, I heard that," Munch called as he and Alex walked over to the group. Alex held their son, John Jr., in her arms, and John's arm was wrapped around her waist.

"I know," Elliot said casually, resting his large hands on Olivia's belly. Matt did the same, and both of them smiled as they felt the baby kicking against their hands. Olivia suddenly inhaled sharply, and Elliot looked at her with worry in his eyes. "You okay, sweetheart?"

She gently moved Matt from her lap and said, "Matt, honey, why don't you see if Grandpa Don will get you some ice cream?" He clapped in delight and took off in the direction of the picnic table that Cragen was sitting at. Once he was out of earshot, Olivia turned to Elliot and said, "Your kid wants out, now, El."

Everyone's eyes widened, and Elliot scrambled to his feet, then carefully helped Olivia to hers. She leaned heavily against him as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, and he said, "Okay, let's see if we can't break some records getting to the hospital, huh?" She laughed, but a contraction presented itself, and she grabbed at her stomach.

"Just get me to the hospital, El, or so help me…" Her voice trailed off, and he chuckled a little.

"This sounds familiar. Can one of you tell Cap what's going on?" he asked, and Alex nodded.

"Just get out of here. We've got everything covered," she assured them, and Elliot nodded and guided Olivia to their dark SUV. A few minutes after they left, Matt came running up to his aunt and uncles, covered in chocolate and giggling. He quickly realized that his parents were nowhere to be seen, and he looked up at Alex and said, "Aunt Alex, where's my mama and daddy?"

She knelt beside him and said, "Mattie, they went to go get you a baby brother or sister, remember?" His eyes lit up with excitement, and he held his arms out to her, saying, "Can I hold J.J. for practice?"

She nodded and sat cross-legged on the picnic blanket, and Matt sat down in her lap. After carefully placing the infant in his arms, Alex eased her arms under Matt's for extra support, and he watched the infant in amazement.

"I don't understand it," Fin muttered. Munch and Alex looked at him curiously. He shrugged. "Kids. They make you want to pull your hair out one minute, and the next, you'll give them anything in the world." Alex rested her head against Munch's shoulder, and he smiled and kissed her hair. A few minutes later, Fin disappeared to don his bunny suit again, and Alex and Munch remained on the grassy knoll with the two children.

"So, do you think I would make a good Santa?"

Alex just tossed her head back and laughed.

The End

A/N: So, what'd ya'll think? Hope ya'll liked it! Now review please, bunnies!


End file.
